The Temples of Syrinx
by CreepySheepy
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt lives in the year 2112. The world is ruled by powerful priests. Their ways are very harsh and strict, and Gilbert would do anything to change them. Based on Rush's 2112.


**A/N: written by Feli (again… haha)**

**Note- the time setting for this is about 100 years from now in the future. Also, this is all fictional. It's based off of the song 2112 (which is the year exactly 100 years from now) by Rush. This may be a little lengthy; the song is, believe it or not, twenty minutes long. So if you're like me and have twenty minutes on your hands due to having no life, look it up. If you can find the full version, good for you. It has seven parts. **

**Also, if any of you readers know this song by heart like me, I just want to say that I did not follow the storyline of the song exactly and I changed it up a bit. Not entirely, I just threw in a few details that weren't in the song. So if any of you who know the song notice this, don't review and be like: 'oh that's not what happens in the song', because I know. And besides, I didn't change the whole plot so it's not even a big deal. But if any of you do know the song, please tell me! I am a huge Rush fan myself. **

'_**Italics' **_**= thoughts**

_**Italics **_**= dream**

**I don't own Hetalia or anything mentioned in the song 2112, such as the Solar Federation or some of the priest's names. Thank you. **

Gilbert Beilschmidt groaned as he sat up. It was early in the morning. Way too early. But the priests who rule the Solar Federation had all the citizens of the land wake up at precisely five A.M.

For those of you who are confused, let me explain. By the time it was the year 2112, the world had been taken over by powerful priests. They had named the planets the Solar Federation. Living under the priest's rule meant a very strict life. They had you wake up in the morning and be home with your lights off by certain times. The citizens would listen to the same music the priests told them to and read what the priests told them to. By the time the priests had taken control, most of the world was destroyed. The citizens had to rebuild shelters and things like that, and they had also built huge temples for the priests to do their work. There were two head priests of the entire Solar Federation, Father John and Father Brown. There were also two head priests for each area of the Solar Federation.

Gilbert stood up and peered out of his small shelter. You could call it a house, but it didn't resemble a house too much. It looked more like a shack, and all the citizens of the Solar Federation lived in them. They all had the same design, too.

Outside, he could see the sun just beginning to rise. Far off in the distance, you could see outlines of what used to be mountains and now were caves. There were many stories passed down about the caves. Some stories said people lived in them. Gilbert did not believe any of them.

Gilbert had silvery hair and crimson red eyes. His skin was also very pale. Gilbert was what you would call albino.

He threw on his clothes and started to head out. Every morning, each citizen would go to the big temple in the center of town and the two head priests of Gilbert's area would speak. Their names were Father Oxenstierna and Father Braginski. Father Oxenstierna was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes that hid behind his glasses. Father Braginski was also very tall, and he wore a scarf around his neck. He had platinum blond hair that fell just above his violet eyes. Father Braginski usually had an innocent smile plastered upon his face, but behind it Gilbert knew there was something fishy about him. Father Oxenstierna usually didn't do much talking, but when he did it was hard to understand.

Gilbert started on his way to the center of the town. Right in front of the temple was a flag with a star in a circle and a naked man facing it. It represented the Red Star Of The Solar Federation.

Gilbert walked into the giant building. After the priests had spoken, the citizens were served breakfast at the temple. After they all ate, the citizens were free to do what they pleased. However, they had to have eaten lunch by one-thirty. As you can see, living like this was a little harsh to some, like Gilbert. He hated the way he lived.

But one day, he found the power to change it.

Gilbert was walking home after another day of his plain, boring life. He decided to take the long way. He had about an hour and a half to spare until he was supposed to be home. This route went through the passage by the caves. Gilbert had never taken this route before.

He started his way up the path. The sky was turning an orange-ish color. It was almost six o'clock. Gilbert looked around his surroundings, making sure he was going the right way. One of his neighbors, Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carreido, had given him directions. Antonio was a very cheerful man, however this route was forbidden. Gilbert was not sure why he wanted to take the path, but something told him he should.

As he continued walking, the sky began to turn to a redder color. The path followed up a mountain, which would follow by the caves. The caves were always a mystery to Gilbert, ever since he began living under the priest's rule, which was when he was a young boy.

Eventually, he started to see outlines of the caves. Gilbert honestly didn't know what the big deal with them was. They're old caves. So what?

As he began to approach the caves, being the curious man he was, he decided to peek inside them. It was almost six-thirty now. He had to be back home by seven thirty or he'd get in trouble with the strict priests.

As he passed the first cave, he took a peek inside. Nothing. Just rocky walls and stalagmite. The next cave was pretty much the same.

As he passed the last cave, he glanced inside. This one was a little different. There was a small pond in the middle. There was also something shimmering in the back, behind a large rock. It was reflecting off of the small body of water. Gilbert cautiously walked into the cave. He looked behind the rock, and there sat an object that Gilbert had never seen before.

He picked it up. It had a long, wooden stick-type thing coming out of a bigger wooden piece at the bottom. The long stick thing had thin strings tied to it, and they ran all the way down the middle to the bottom part. The bottom part also had a hole under the strings and a unique design. Gilbert held the object to his chest. Holding the long slender part in his left hand, he carefully strummed the strings with his right.

At first, Gilbert wasn't fond with the type of sound the object produced. After a couple more strums, the noise became more… calming. Soft, gentle strokes of the wires creating soft, gentle noises. Gilbert laughed in joy; he had never seen something so… so beautiful. All his life he had been living so blandly. Same clothes, same books, same houses, same music, same neighbors…

It was past seven. Gilbert didn't care; he was too lost in the beauty of his new find.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Gilbert had become friendlier with the object. He decided to sleep in the cave for the night, and present the object to the priests tomorrow.

Gilbert awoke the next morning, back in pain after sleeping against a rock. He peered out of the cave opening, and took note of what time of day it was. The citizens were just leaving the temple after being served their breakfast.

'_Perfect.' _Gilbert thought, picking up his newfound object and carrying it down the descent of the path. It didn't take him very long to get back to the town, and he started making his way to the center of the small town.

When he approached the temple, he could hear through the door that Father Oxenstierna and Father Braginski were still in the building. Gilbert knocked on the front door of the temple. Father Braginski opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked, the innocent smile still resting below his nose. Gilbert stood tall, and took in a deep breath. No one had ever found the courage to change the ways of the priests.

"Good afternoon, Father Braginski. May I enter? I have something I would like to show to you and Father Oxenstierna." He said, surprised at how confident he sounded.

"Yes, of course…" Father Braginski said, allowing Gilbert entrance to the building. He walked in, holding the object behind his back. He had a grin on his face, as if he knew that the priests would be grateful for his find and honor him.

"Berwald, this young man has something he'd like to show us." Father Braginski said, making Father Oxenstierna turn towards the two of them.

"Wh't w'd th't b'?" Father Oxenstierna asked, facing Gilbert. Gilbert cleared his throat, and started to speak.

"I know it's a little… different for someone to approach you like this, but I found this ancient… miracle. I thought I should tell you. Listen, it makes a beautiful sound," He began to strum the object, only to be interrupted by Father Braginski.

"Ah, we have seen that before; nothing new. Just a waste of time. We have no need whatsoever for the ways of our ancient's, the world is doing perfectly fine without them." He said coldly. But Gilbert did not give up.

"Please sir, just hear me out. This device could change our near future! I'm begging for you to listen to how wonderful the music sounds!" Gilbert looked at them with pleading eyes. He would not give up until they would give him a chance.

"L'sn, y'ng man, we pr'sts g't our w'rk to do. So you c'n f'rget ab't th' s'lly obj'ct and go b'ck h'me. D'nt annoy us 'ny furth'r, we h've pl'nty of w'rk th't n'ds to g't d'ne." Father Oxenstierna said, looking irritated. Gilbert sighed. It was no use; they didn't want to hear it.

"Perhaps, if you would just listen," Gilbert had tried to say, but got interrupted by a now ticked Father Braginski.

"Open up your ears. When a priest tells you to stop doing what you're doing, you listen. Unlike you, normal citizens of the Solar Federation would've already been running home by now. But since you did not listen, you have to take the consequences. Hand over that monstrosity." He said with his hand out. Gilbert looked down to the ground in defeat. He handed over the wondrous object, and Father Braginski smashed it at his feet.

"Now," He said, face no longer looking innocent, but now dark and angry. "Leave. We cannot have a citizen who does not listen. You are to leave and not come back. If you do choose to return, you will be punished by death."

And with that, Father Braginski threw Gilbert out of the temple with the splintered remains of his glorious prize still on the floor, currently being neglected.

Gilbert had nowhere to go now. He couldn't stay. But a thought soon came to his mind.

'_I've always hated living here, isn't this a good thing? But how can it be if I have no home to retire to every night?'_

Gilbert continued walking to nowhere, getting more and more tired. He looked around his surroundings. He was just around the outskirts of the town, near the path he took where he first found the now smashed object. As he kept walking, he had so much on his mind by the time he reached the cave he wasn't even sure how he got there. He assumed his feet have a mind of their own… if that's possible.

He entered the cave he first found the object in and laid down, staring up at the top of the cave. Eventually, he fell asleep.

_I stand at the top of a staircase. There is an oracle, beckoning me. He has brown eyes and brown hair pulled behind his back in a ponytail. He looks wise, so I take his hand, and he takes me to a world years away. I never thought I'd see such a world like this. It was the Solar Federation; however, the priests were no longer in control. Everything looked so beautiful, far from the land as it is now. I could tell someone strong had the power to do this. _

_And there they were. Standing in the middle of a crowd of people stands an important-looking young man. He had blond hair, and icy blue eyes. He stood tall, with a hungry mind and open eyes. _

"_They left the planet long ago, aru," The oracle had said. "And the elder race is still learning and growing. They grew to be very strong, these people, aru. They're going to claim the home where they belong, home where they will tear those Temples down, the home to change, aru!"_

Gilbert sat up, rubbing his back. He was still tired, and he remembered the dream like it was real life.

'_Just think of what my life might be in the world like I have seen!' _He thought, growing more depressed by the minute. _'My only hope is that when my death comes, I'll go to a world like that and live there for eternity.'_

Gilbert could take it no longer.

He was slowly slipping away.

His lifeblood…

He laid back down…

He closed his eyes…

And he was no longer able to wake.

His lifeless body sat in the cold, rocky cave for days. It wasn't until weeks later that they came. They came in mobs, strong men from the other planets. They came for control over the Solar Federation. The man in the front had the same blond hair and blue eyes as the man in the dream.

The group of men ran to the temple, and any citizen in their path would run back to their homes to protect their children and family. What they didn't know was that the men were there for _them. _

As they came up to the temple, another strong man came from the middle of the crowd and stood next to the man with the blond hair. This man had dirty blond hair and glasses. He also had a strange piece of hair that stood up just on his hairline.

The two men burst through the doors of the temple. They yelled for Father Oxenstierna and Father Braginski.

The other men in the mob of people ran all around the town, looking for any other priests. One had said, "Even if there are only supposed to be two to a city, you can never be so sure."

When the two men exited the temple, the blond man was holding Father Oxenstierna's hands behind his back and the other man was holding Father Braginski the same way.

The two young men pulled the priests over to the edge of town, and there stood a vehicle that would take them far away. The two men shoved them in and the flying vehicle took off towards the sky.

Everyone who had come outside to watch cheered for the men.

The one with the blond hair and blue eyes, who was also the leader of the group, quieted down the crowd.

"Listen up, young citizens. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. My story is short, I was separated from my brother when I was very young, and vowed to take down the priests because of the way my family was being treated. But, now that I have taken down the priests with the help of my young friend here, Alfred F. Jones, I am here to make sure you all live your lives the best you can."

The crowd broke out in applause once again.

Ludwig walked into the temple and turned on a speaker that reached all the way to the other planets in the Federation. Which meant every planet, every person, could hear whatever he said into the machine.

"Attention all planets of the Solar Federation. Attention all planets of the Solar Federation. Attention all planets of the Solar Federation. We have assumed control. We have assumed control. We have assumed control."

**A/N: Holy cheese, that only took me like two days, and it was like six pages! **

**And now, I must apologize. I made Prussia die, and I made Sweden and Russia kinda-sorta bad guys…. I am sorry. **

**Okay, here is an important (not really) message. **

**Gonzalo here wanted to be mentioned in the author's note since I did not include him in the story. Although I am not sure if I will regret this because Gonzalo doesn't really like me…**

**On the other hand, Alfonso also would like to be mentioned since I didn't include him either. But I don't mind mentioning Alfonso because we are best friends. And because Gonzalo tried to staple me and succeeded (don't worry it was a virtual… staple. Not like you would worry anyway. XD) so Alfonso sprayed him with Windex or something. **

**Gonzalo is a stapler. Alfonso is a pair of sunglasses. They both belong to **_**DeidaraLover169**_**. **

**Aaand last but not least, Callahan! –also my best friend- Callahan wanted to say hi as well and he's nice (unlike Gonzalo) so yeah. He also says his darling enjoys this fic. His darling is **_**HetaliaDerp**_**, btw. **

**Just… don't ask…**

**Oh and about the Red Star Of The Solar Federation… the symbol I described is real, and I put the link to the image in the bio. Just in case you would like to see what the heck I'm talking about. Don't worry; the naked man is not very detailed… **

**Oh and Lilli is like dead so yea she hasn't typed anything… even after I gave her an idea for her story. Let's call it laziness. **

**So, please review and tell me what you guys think! **

**~Feli**


End file.
